HOT ISSUE
by KYUMIN SHIPPERFOREVERLOVE
Summary: "Ming, sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang kau buang hanya untuk sebuah HOT ISSUE? Sadarlah, kau hanya membuat semakin banyak lelaki membencimu." "Hey, aku ini super duper kaya, cantik dan sexy. Hilang satu tumbuh seribu." GS, abal, bad summary,KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

HOT ISSUE

Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik keluarganya dan Tuhan ^^

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Ryeowook

Warning : GS, abal, banyak typos, OOC, NC (meski gak disemua chap)

Summary : "Ming, sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang kau buang hanya untuk sebuah HOT ISSUE? Sadarlah, kau hanya membuat semakin banyak lelaki membencimu." "Hey, aku ini super duper kaya, cantik dan sexy. Hilang satu tumbuh seribu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minho~ah, aku bosan. Kita putus." Seorang yeoja berambut pirang panjang kini tengah menatap malas namja dihadapannya.

"T-tapi Ming, kita baru saja pacaran 3 hari." Namja yang dipanggil Minho itu nampak berusaha membujuk yeoja cantik di depannya seraya menggenggam erat tangan si yeoja.

"Kubilang putus yap pu…" ucapan sang yeoja terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja banyak paparazzi yang berlarian kearahnya. Belum sempat sang yeoja pergi menghindar, para paparazzi yang seakan tak pernah puas mengejar si yeoja demi beberapa lembar uang kini tengah mengepung pergerakan yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Nona Lee Sungmin, apa anda ada masalah dengan tuan Choi?" ujar salah satu paparazzi seraya menyodorkan ponselnya untuk merekam jawaban yeoja cantik nan sexy bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Aku bosan. Berhenti mengejarku! Kalian apa tak pernah puas menggangguku? Berapa uang yang kalian minta? 2 juta won? 10 juta won? Katakana saja, akan kuberi asal kalian pergi dari hidupku!" bentak Sungmin, lelah meladeni kerubunan paparazzi, Sungmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan namja tampan yang berstatus mantan pacarnya. Langkah Sungmin berhenti pada sebuah mobil sport merah Lamborghini, dibawanya tubuh sexynya masuk ke dalam mobil mahal itu. Dengan segera Sungmin menancap gas mobil pergi dari taman yang menurutnya nista itu.

"Cih, lelaki murahan kau Choi Minho. Mengemis cinta dariku?" gumam Sungmin. Kekehan kecil dan wajah meremehkan mulai tampak di wajah imutnya ketika memikirkan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya.

Ciitttttttt~

Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya tepat disebuah butik mewah milik sahabatnya. Sungmin dengan langkah angkuh berjalan memasuki butik itu.

"Ming, darimana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya yeoja dengan gummy smile kepada yeoja cantik di hadapannya.

"Biasalah Hyukkie…" ucap Sungmin dengan cueknya.

"Kau membuang lelaki lagi? Kali ini siapa Ming?" Lee Hyukjae, sahabat terbaik Sungmin sudah tidak heran lagi dengan tingkah sahabtnya itu.

"Choi Minho." Sahut Sungmin sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang terletak di sudut butik itu.

"MWO! Setelah Seungri, Jungmo, Key, Hongki, dan entah siapa lagi, kini CHOI MINHO? Kau gila? Itu kan anak dari Choi Siwon si jet setter yang termasuk dalam 50 besar orang terkaya di dunia." Hyukjae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan sahabatnya, yang selalu saja mencampakkan lelaki hebat.

"Dia masih bocah Hyukkie." Sungmin memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut mendegar ocehan sahabatnya.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya sambil beranjak ke sebuah kulkas kecil, mengambil dua kaleng bir dingin, lalu berjalan lagi menuju sahabatnya, "Ini, minumlah."

"Gomawo Hyukkie." Sungmin membuka kaleng birnya, menegak isi cairan beralkohol ringan itu.

"Ming, sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang kau buang hanya untuk sebuah HOT ISSUE? Sadarlah, kau hanya membuat semakin banyak lelaki membencimu." Ucap Hyukjae pelan takut membuat sahabatnya tersinggung. "Hey, aku ini super duper kaya, cantik dan sexy. Hilang satu tumbuh seribu." Sahut Sungmin santai.

"Lagi pula.. aku suka ketika paparazzi bodoh itu membuat issue tentangku." Sungmin kembali menegak birnya.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kuliah kita sudah usai." Ucap sang dosen pada mahasiswa-mahasiswanya.

Satu persatu mahasiswa keluar meninggalkan ruang kuliah mereka.

" Ck! Mana ponselku?" tampak seorang namja berambut ikal tampan sedang mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Kau belum pulang, kyu?" Tanya seorang namja bermata sipit yang kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kuliah tersebut.

"Belum, ponselku hilang hyung." Sahut namja berambut ikal itu.

"Aish, hanya ponsel saja kau repot. Tinggal beli lagi apa sulitnya?" namja bermata sipit itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ne, kau benar." Namja berambut ikal kini telah siap dengan tas yang bertengger di punggungnya.

"Hahaha, itu baru Kyuhyun. Kajja kita pulang." Namja bermata sipit bernama Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung, mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang kuliah. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kau bilang kita akan pulang, tapi kenapa malah ke café?" protes Kyuhyun seraya menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kita makan dulu. Aku lapar. Kau ini sudah menumpang mobilku, pake acara protes." Yesung terlihat sedang memilih-milih menu yang akan dipesannya.

"Aish! Itukan karena mobilku disita Hyung." Kyuhyun kesal, dibawanya tubuh jangkungnya menuju toilet.

Bruk~

Tampak ada dua tubuh yang terduduk di lantai depan toilet.

Sang yeoja sibuk mengusap lututnya yang agak lecet akibat insiden tabrak menabrak di depan toilet dengan sang namja yang menatapnya kesal.

"Ya! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Dasar yeoja bodoh!" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk yeoja sexy di hadapannya. Masa bodoh dengan wajah cantiknya.

"Kau yang salah! Jalan sambil melamun!" yeoja cantik itu tidak terima dengan namja di hadapannya. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengomeli yeoja di depannya, sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"Ming? Gwenchana?" Tanya seorang yeoja dengan gummy smile kepada yeoja yang sedang mengusap lututnya.

"Hyukkie, lutut mulusku lecet karena bocah bodoh itu."

"Mwo! Kau yang bodoh! Aish jinjja!" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia sudah malas berhadapan dengan yeoja cerewet tadi.

"Hyukkie, bukannya itu anak dari keluarga Cho?" sebuah seringainya muncul di wajah cantik Sungmin.

"Ne, itu memang dia. Tak kusangka dia tampan juga." Sahut Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Ingat ikanmu itu Hyukkie. Lagipula…. Dia mangsaku. Seenaknya saja dia membentakku. Akan kubuat dia bertekuk lutut." Sungmin berdiri perlahan sembari menepuk rok mininya. "Kajja kita kembali. Kita kemari untuk makan, bukan untuk meladeni bocah bodoh." Ujar Sungmin.

"Kuharap kau cepat sadar Ming." Gumam Hyukjae pelan.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Ayo" review semuanyaaa. Author lagi suntuk nih karena UN. Eh, tiba" muncul nih cerita dalam otak author. Mudah" pada suka ama ff ini.. review please. Minimal 20 review ni FF lanjut. ^^

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

HOT ISSUE

Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik keluarganya dan Tuhan ^^

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Ryeowook

Warning : GS, abal, banyak typos, OOC, NC (meski gak disemua chap)

Summary : "Ming, sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang kau buang hanya untuk sebuah HOT ISSUE? Sadarlah, kau hanya membuat semakin banyak lelaki membencimu." "Hey, aku ini super duper kaya, cantik dan sexy. Hilang satu tumbuh seribu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prev Chapter:

"Ya! Ingat ikanmu itu Hyukkie. Lagipula…. Dia mangsaku. Seenaknya saja dia membentakku. Akan kubuat dia bertekuk lutut." Sungmin berdiri perlahan sembari menepuk rok mininya. "Kajja kita kembali. Kita kemari untuk makan, bukan untuk meladeni bocah bodoh." Ujar Sungmin.

"Kuharap kau cepat sadar Ming." Gumam Hyukjae pelan.

End Prev Chapter

.

.

.

Cklek~

Pintu sebuah apartement mewah terbuka, menandakan si pemilik telah pulang.

"Hah~" desah malas si pemilik. Yeoja cantik pemilik apartement itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar kesayangannya. Lelah mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Direbahkannya tubuh mungil miliknya di atas sebuah ranjang king size. Tangan mulusnya meraba sebuah meja kecil yang terletak tepat di samping ranjang miliknya. Diraihnya pigura usang yang menampakkan siluet namja tampan berambut kecoklatan. Teguran sahabatnya terngiang jelas di telingannya. _"Ming, sadarlah." _

Yeoja itu hanya menatap sendu pigura foto itu. Mengusap pelan foto namja tersayang.

Flashback:

"Minnie~a, kudengar anak baru itu masuk ke dalam kelasmu." Tanya seorang namja tampan yang kini duduk di sebelah yeoja bermata foxy itu.

"Hm, memang kenapa Hae?" Sungmin menatap penuh tanya pada namja yang berstatus sahabat kecilnya.

"Dia manis. Kenalkan aku padanya." Namja yang dipanggil Hae alias Lee Donghae itu mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes miliknya.

Deg~

Sungmin terpaku, hatinya bagai tertusuk sebuah jarum mendengar permintaan sahabatnya.

"A-apa kau menyukainya?" Sungmin menundukkan wajah imutnya, enggan menatap wajah sang sahabat yang kini terus berbinar cerah.

"Ne, aku terkena love at first sight." Ucap Donghae mantap.

"_Hae, kenapa kau tak pernah sadar. Aku mecintaimu pabbo." _Lirih Sungmin dalam hati.

End Flashback..

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

"Hyukkie, apa kau tak pernah sadar? Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini. Dan kau Hae, kau bodoh! Kau membuatku mati rasa. Karenamu hatiku telah tertutup." Aku memandang sendu fotonya. Foto orang yang kukasihi. Semenjak Hae berkenalan dengan Hyukkie, dia semakin melupakanku. Semudah itukah dia melupakan aku, aku yang mendampinginya sejak aku baru saja terlahir di dunia. Kuremas pigura itu melampiaskan rasa sakitku. Sudah puluhan namja yang kukencani, namun sampai saat ini aku masih menjaga ciuman pertamaku. Aku berharap kaulah yang merebutnya Hae. Kucium fotonya, berharap dapat melepas rinduku padanya. Sejak lulus SMA, aku tak pernah lagi berbicara padanya meski kami sering bertemu. Aku teringat ketika dia memprotes penampilanku sekarang, Sungmin nerd girl berubah menjadi sexy girl. Aku yang dulunya sederhana, kini menjadi yeoja yang materialistis. Dapat kurasakan mataku memanas, aku… mencintainya. Sungguh mencintainya…

**End Sungmin POV**

Sungmin masih memandangi foto namja itu, saking seriusnya dia tidak menyadari ponselnya yang bergetar.

Drrrttt~ drrrrtttt~

Yeoja itu mendelik kesal pada ponselnya yang menurut dirinya sangat menggangu.

Dengan kasar yeoja itu mengambil ponselnya, "Yeoboseo?"

"Ming, apa kau sibuk?" tanya seseorang yang ada di seberang sana.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "Aniya Wookie, wae?"

"Boleh aku berkunjung ke apartementmu?"

"Hah, terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah, aku datang 5 menit lagi."

"Hn." Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sungmin beranjak menuju cermin besar di sudut kamarnya. "Back to player Ming." Seringaian muncul dari bibir pinknya. Sosok rapuh seorang Lee Sungmin kembali berubah menjadi "Bad Ming", begitulah menurut yeoja itu.

.

.

.

Ting~ Tong~

Bel apartement Sungmin berbunyi, dengan malas Sungmin membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Hai Ming." Sapa seorang yeoja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook. Yeoja mungil berstatus sekertaris Sungmin itu terlihat membawa beberapa tumpuk berkas-berkas kantor.

"Kau kemari hanya untuk memberiku tugas tak penting?" Sungmin mendelik kesal pada sekertarisnya.

"Hehehe, habisnya Sungmin sajangnim tidak ke kantor hari ini."

Baru saja Sugmin hendak menutup pintunya, sebuah suara bass mengintrupsi gerakannya, "Wookie, sudah selesai? Kajja pulang." Ucap seorang namja berambut ikal.

"Sebentar lagi Kyu. Ayolah sajangnim, tinggal tanda tangani saja." Mohon Wookie.

Seringaian muncul dari bibir mungil Sungmin ketika dirinya menangkap sosok sang "incaran".

"_Gotcha!" _Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap angkuh pada incarannya, "Kau! Kau yang menabrakku tadi!" ditunjuknya tubuh Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang ditunjuk merasa tidak terima, "Itu salahmu!" sahutnya tak terima.

"A-ada masalah apa kau dengan sajangnim Kyu?" Ryeowook menatap takut sepupunya. Sungmin takut dirinya akan dipecat hanya karena sepupu bodohnya memiliki masalah dengan presedir di tempatnya bekerja.

"Ah~ tidak ada apa-apa Wookie. Silahkan masuk." Sungmin membuka lebar pintu apartementnya, mengisyaratkan 'tamunya' untuk masuk.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memasuki apartement mewah milik Sungmin sambil berdecak kagum, bagaimana bisa yeoja sesibuk Sungmin merapikan apartement luasnya. Apartement Sungmin begitu besar, mewah dan juga bersih, mungkin debu pun takut untuk hinggap di tempat yeoja dua kepribadian itu.

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku mau mandi dulu. Wookie kalau mau minum, ambil saja di dapur." Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah dapur.

Ryeowook menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun, "Ya! kuharap kali ini aku tidak dipecat lagi karenamu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kenapa kau harus bekerja di tempat yeoja angkuh itu? Bukannya bekerja di tempat sepupumu ini."

"Aku hanya malas bekerja dengan anak manja sepertimu." Sahut Ryeowook enteng. Kyuhyun tak berniat membalas perkataan sepupunya dikarenakan tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Aku ambil minum dulu." Kyuhyun melenggang menuju dapur, dibukanya lemari pendingin milik Sungmin. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnnya. "Mencari apa?" tanya sosok itu. Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya, Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya menatap sosok tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, yeoja sombong di hadapannya kini hanya menggunakan handuk yang sangat pendek untuk menutupi tubuh mulusnya. Kyuhyun membeku, ketika pandangan matanya tertuju pada paha mulus milik Sungmin. Orang yang ditatap hanya menyerigai puas. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, didekatkannya mulut menggoda itu ke telinga Kyuhyun, "Jika mau minum wine, ambil di rak atas." Sungmin berbisik dengan sedikit mendesah, membuat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di bawah sana mulai bangun. Secepat kilat Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Rasakan itu bocah." Gumam Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan memasuki kamarnya, diambilnya pigura foto itu. Pandangan nakalnya kini meredup, "Mianhe Hae. Aku menjijikkan." Lirih Sungmin. Sungmin berjanji, bila namja itu bersamanya dia tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi. Di letakkannya pigura itu kembali ke meja kecil miliknya. Sungmin memandang jendela kamarnya, menatap senerangan satu-satunya langit malam. Bulan saat ini sungguh indah, menenggelamkan pikiran Sungmin yang sibuk memikirkan orang terkasih.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hoaaa, makasi buat reviewnya, ga nyangka banyak yang suka ama FF author ^^

Ayo ayo review lagiiii…. Minimal ada 20 review baru ne? *plakkk

Akhir kata, GOMAWO semuanyaaa **hug satu-satu reader**


	3. Chapter 3

HOT ISSUE

Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik keluarganya dan Tuhan ^^

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Ryeowook

Warning : GS, abal, banyak typos, OOC, NC (meski gak disemua chap)

Summary : "Ming, sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang kau buang hanya untuk sebuah HOT ISSUE? Sadarlah, kau hanya membuat semakin banyak lelaki membencimu." "Hey, aku ini super duper kaya, cantik dan sexy. Hilang satu tumbuh seribu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prev Chapter:

"Rasakan itu bocah." Gumam Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan memasuki kamarnya, diambilnya pigura foto itu. Pandangan nakalnya kini meredup, "Mianhe Hae. Aku menjijikkan." Lirih Sungmin. Sungmin berjanji, bila namja itu bersamanya dia tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi. Di letakkannya pigura itu kembali ke meja kecil miliknya. Sungmin memandang jendela kamarnya, menatap senerangan satu-satunya langit malam. Bulan saat ini sungguh indah, menenggelamkan pikiran Sungmin yang sibuk memikirkan orang terkasih.

END prev chapter

.

.

.

.

"Noona, aku mau pulang." Rengek seorang namja berambut ikal pada yeoja mungil di sampingnya. Si yeoja hanya mengacuhkan tingkah sepupunya yang kelewat manja itu. Kesal karena tak diperhatikan, namja itu dengan cueknya melenggang pergi meninggalkan yeoja yang baru saja hendak protes.

BLAM~

Pintu apartement Sungmin tertutup sempurna setelah dibanting dengan sangat lembut(?) oleh namja jangkung bernama Kyuhyun. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu itu, raut wajah evil Kyuhyun perlahan memudar tergantikan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sungmin noona, sampai seperti inikah kau karenanya?" gumam namja jangkung itu. "Bahkan kau sama sekali tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku." Lirih namja itu, dirinya masih terdiam di depan pintu apartement Sungmin.

.

.

_**Flashback**__:_

"_Hae ah~, aku lapar…" Sungmin menarik-narik ujung seragam sahabatnya, meminta sedikit perhatian dari namja tampan itu. _

"…_.." tak ada respon, namja itu sedang sibuk memperhatikan sesosok yeoja manis dengan gummy smile. Yeoja yang diperhatikan hanya sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku yang kini dibacanya._

_Sungmin menatap sendu wajah sahabatnya yang sedang berpura-pura membaca, ya.. sekarang mereka berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Donghae yang sedari tadi berpura-pura membaca, berinisiatif mendekati yeoja yang sedang sibuk membaca buku tebal bertuliskan "4 season"_

_Dengan senyuman khas miliknya Donghae menyapa yeoja yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae, "Hyukjae sshi~, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"_

_Hyukjae menoleh sekilas lalu menganggukan kepalanya seraya memamerkan gummy smilenya._

_Setelah Donghae meyamankan tubuhnya, mereka(dongahe&hyukjae) pun terlarut dalam obrolan ringan. Sungmin memandang kedua sosok manusia itu dengan tatapan sendu, airmata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata indahnya. Dengan cepat disekanya airmata itu sebelum jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan kedua sosok itu, hatinya sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya asyik dengan dunianya hingga lupa akan sahabatnya. Sungmin terlarut dalam pikirannya yang sedang kacau, ia melewati seorang namja jangkung yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih, berusaha menahan emosinya yang hampir saja meledak. Ia kesal, cemburu jika melihat yeoja yang dicintainya menangis untuk orang lain namun hatinya seakan dihujam seribu jarum bila melihat yeoja yang dipujanya sakit hati seperti sekarang. Jika bisa ia ingin sekali memukul wajah namja ikan itu hingga masuk ICU. Lagi-lagi emosinya teredam mengingat apabila dia menyakiti namja ikan itu, berarti siap-siap saja jika Sungmin yang bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya akan membecinya seumur hidup. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti yeoja terkasih diam-diam. Bagaimanapun ia lebih baik memendam semua perasaannya ini, karena ia tahu.. yeoja itu tak pernah mencintainya._

_**End Flashback**_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun kini telah berada di dalam mobil Lamborghini miliknya, dirinya masih enggan meninggalkan apartement yeoja yang selama ini ia cari.

"Hahh~" Kyuhyun mendesah lemah, dengan terpaksa dirinya mulai menjalankan mobil mewahnya menembus jalanan Seoul yang ramai meski sudah larut malam.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Aish, jinjja! Mau apa yeoja ini? Memohon-mohon padaku agar ia kuizinkan menginap di apartementku. Apa dia tak punya malu ya, memohon pada BOS nya? Dan apalagi ini? Dia menangis tak jelas dengan alasan sepupu bodohnya meninggalkannya. Benar-benar merepotkan, apa ini karena aku menggoda bocah itu ya? Hahaha dasar bocah bodoh, tapi kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya? Cho Kyuhyun… siapa kau sebenarnya?

"Ayolah Sungmin sajangnim, aku tidak bawa uang untuk naik taxi." Aish, dia pantang menyerah.

"Ne, ne ne, tapi kau tidur di sofa arra?" akhirnya aku mengalah juga. Lama-lama aku bisa gila menghadapi yeoja pendek ini.

"Yey! Gomawo sajangnim." Dia memelukku! Astaga, akan kutendang dia sekarang juga!

**End Sungmin POV**

.

.

Cahaya mentari mulai menelusup ke sela-sela jendela sebuah kamar mewah. "Aish!" terdengar suara erangan kesal seorang namja yang merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Kyuhyun mengutuk matahari yang menurutnya datang sangat cepat, jujur Kyuhyun tidak tidur semalaman. Kurasa alasannya sudah jelas, apalagi jika bukan karena Lee Sungmin, sunbaenya dulu sewaktu SMA.

Tok~ tok~

"Tuan muda, tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu anda di meja makan." Ucap seorang pelayang di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"ne, suruh mereka tunggu sebentar." Sahut Kyuhyun malas.

"Baik tuan muda." Pelayan itu pun beranjak menuju ruang makan kediaman keluarga Cho.

10 menit kemudian~

"Mian telah appa, umma." Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di seberang Ummanya, Cho Heechul.

"Kyu, wajahmu tamoak pucat. Kau sakit chagi?" Heechul menatap anak kesayangannya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Gwenchana Umma." Sahut Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun mulai menyantap sarapannya tanpa memperdulika tatapan cemas dari kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini telah berada di kantornya. Dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung bangir miliknya, ia tampak serius membaca file-file perusahaannya. Sesekali Sungmin tampak mempoutkan bibir mungilnya seraya menggumamkan sesuatu.

Cklek~

Pintu ruangan Sungmin terbuka, Sungmin masih saja fokus dengan filenya. Tanpa ia sadari, namja tampan berambut coklat kini sedang menatapnya rindu.

"Minnie~" panggil namja tampan itu.

DEG~

Sungmin membeku, ia takut menatap siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Sungmin berpura-pura sibuk membaca file, padahal kini ia mati-matian menahan gejolak di hatinya.

"Minnie ah~." Protes namja itu sambil merampas file yang berada di tangan yeoja cantik di depannya. Mau tak mau Sungmin akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya menatap lelaki tampan itu. Ingin rasanya Sungmin memeluk namja ini, namun ia tetap berusaha menjaga emosinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau dingin sekali padaku Minnie?" namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal.

"_Jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Jebal, kau hanya akan membuat pertahananku runtuh." _batin Sungmin.

"Minnie, kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Mana Hyukjaemu itu?" Sungmin meremas kuat ujung rok hitamnya. Sungmin mati-matian menahan airmatanya, ia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan namja itu.

"Dia sedang sibuk Minnie. Min, apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku membuatkanmu bekal." Ujar namja itu sambil meletakkan kotak bekal di meja Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu repot." Sungmin menatap Donghae dingin. Sungmin bersyukur memiliki sahabat polos seperti Donghae sehingga namja itu tak mengetahui jika kini Sungmin menatapnya tajam.

"Hey, kita sudah tak pernah bertemu sejak lulus SMA. Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja menghargai usahaku untuk membuatkanmu makanan?" namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Dengan sedikit enggan, Sungmin meraih kotak bekal itu. Dibukanya penutup kotak bekal, hingga tampaklah 4 potong sandwich tuna kesukaan Sungmin. Sungmin terenyuh, ternyata namja ini masih ingat dengan makanan favoritnya.

"G-gomawo." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin, "Makanlah."

Sungmin menggangguk, perlahan ia masukan potongan sandwich itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Min." ujar namja itu tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin tersedak.

Uhuk~ uhuk~

"Aish dasar. Ini minumlah." Donghae menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menegak air itu, berusaha meredam keterkejutannya.

"_Min, jangan percaya diri dulu. Dia hanya merindukan sahabatnya. Tak lebih." Gumam Sungmin dalam hati_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

Hua, author nekat ngetik nih FF padahal besok udah UNAS. **Pundung** kayaknya author bakal hiatus sementara ampe UNAS selesai. Nah reader" yang baik.. review ne? buat Author makin semangat ngelanjutin ni FF … mian belum ada NC. Author masih fokus ama ceritanya dulu ^^ nanti pasti ada NC koq. Tenang aja ^^

REVIEW PLEASE.. minimal 20 review baru neeee


	4. Chapter 4

HOT ISSUE

Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik keluarganya dan Tuhan ^^

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Ryeowook

Warning : GS, abal, banyak typos, OOC, NC (meski gak disemua chap)

Summary : "Ming, sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang kau buang hanya untuk sebuah HOT ISSUE? Sadarlah, kau hanya membuat semakin banyak lelaki membencimu." "Hey, aku ini super duper kaya, cantik dan sexy. Hilang satu tumbuh seribu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prev Chapter:

Sungmin menggangguk, perlahan ia masukan potongan sandwich itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Min." ujar namja itu tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin tersedak.

Uhuk~ uhuk~

"Aish dasar. Ini minumlah." Donghae menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menegak air itu, berusaha meredam keterkejutannya.

"_Min, jangan percaya diri dulu. Dia hanya merindukan sahabatnya. Tak lebih." Gumam Sungmin dalam hati_

End Prev Chapter

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan kala menatap kedua manik indah yang dirindukannya.

"Sungmin, gwenchana?", tanya donghae seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sungmin.

"G-gwenchana." Sungmin tersentak, ditepisnya tangan Donghae yang menempel di dahinya.

Donghae mengerutkan alisnya, dimajukannya kepalanya mendekati wajah Sungmin perlahan. Refleks Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya, wajahnya kini telah memerah sempurna. Tatapan Donghae meredup, tanpa sadar tangannya kini telah menahan tengkuk Sungmin agar tak menjauhinya. Sungmin semakin larut dalam suasana, perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya. Nafas hangat Donghae menerpa wajah Sungmin, dengan lembut Donghae menempelkan bibirnya di bibir shape M milik Sungmin.

DEG~

DEG~

Entah apa yang merasuki tubuh Donghae hingga ia mulai berani menghisap lembut bibir Sungmin. Tak ada perlawanan dari Sungmin, ia hanya bisa menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada tegap Donghae, menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Donghae yang terasa begitu memabukkan.

Tok~ tok~

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Sungmin, dengan sigap didorongnya tubuh Donghae menjauh.

"M-masuk." Sungmin sebisa mungkin tak ingin menatap wajah Donghae setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Sajangnim ada ta….. Ah, mian menganggu." Ryeowook membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Cepat katakan ada apa." Suara dingin Sungin begitu menusuk membuat Ryeowook gelagapan.

"Sepupu.. ah ani, maksudku direktur Cho sudah datang untuk membicarakan proyek dengan anda."

"Suruh masuk." Perintah Sungmin.

"B-baik." Ryeowook secepat kilat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Donghae menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin, "Perlukah aku menemanimu?" tanya Donghae.

Sedikit enggan Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Donghae, "Terserah kau saja."  
.

.

"Jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi dan aku dipecat karenamu.. kupastikan mobil dan semua fasilitasmu disita oleh Heechul ahjumma." Ancam Ryeowook pada namja jangkung di hadapannya.

"Aish, dasar bawel tukang adu." Sahut Kyuhyun malas.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mendesah pelan, "Kajja, ikuti aku." Ryeowook jalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

.

.

Tok~ tok~

"Sajangnim, ini dia Tuan Cho." Ingin rasanya Ryeowook mau muntah ketika mengucapkan kata Tuan Cho.

Donghae menoleh ke arah pintu, sebuah seringaian tipis terlukis di wajahnya ketika menangkap sesosok namja jangkung yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Oh kau ternyata bocah. Silahkan duduk." Sungmin menunjuk sofa yang ada di ruangannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, kedua namja di dekatnya kini tengah saling melempar deathglare.

_*Flashback:_

_Donghae sedang menatap punggung mungil sahabatnya yang kini tengah berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan._

"_Apa yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang yeoja manis pemilik gummy smile._

"…_." Tak ada sahutan dari Donghae. Matanya terus memandang sahabatnya yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya._

_Eunhyuk merasa iba dengan sepupunya itu, diusapnya pelan bahu tegap Donghae. "Jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku tahu kau melakukan semua ini karena umma-mu.." belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan perkataannya, secepat kilat Donghae memotong "Sekarang aku memang tak bisa apa-apa Hyukkie. Tapi lihat nanti, ketika aku sudah berhasil dan pergi dari rumahku. Aku akan menjemputnnya. Sampai saat itu tiba, maukan kau membantuku berpura-pura menjadi… yeojachiguku?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap, berharap sepupunya mau menolongnnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban._

"_Gomawo." Donghae tak sengaja menangkap sesosok namja jangkung yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh amarah dari kejauhan. Merasa diperhatikan, namja jangkung itu berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang dipenuhi tanda tanya. "Aku akan mengawasimu." Gumam Donghae._

_*End Flashback_

Sungmin kini sudah mendudukkan tubuh sexy-nya di sofa empuk ruangannya. Dengan anggun Sungmin memakai kacamatanya, "Jadi, apa kau sudah setuju dengan proyek kita? Aku rasa proyek ini akan memberi keuntungan hingga mencapai 96%."

Kyuhyun seakan tuli, dirinya sibuk memperhatikan wajah Sungmin tepatnya bibir Sungmin yang agak bengkak akibat ciumannya dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun meremas ujung jasnya, berusaha tampak tenang di hadapan Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Ming, ngomong-ngomong apa proyekmu ini skala besar? Apa perlu perusahaanku ikut menanamkan saham?" tanya Donghae yang kini tetap mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali memukul wajah namja itu, dengan penuh emosi Kyuhyun menyela , "Kurasa proyek ini akan berhasil meski tanpa bantuanmu Tuan Lee."

"Ah, Tuan Cho benar Donghae~ah." Sahut Sungmin.

DEG~

*Kyuhyun POV:

Sakit rasanya saat kau memanggilku dengan formal sementara kau memanggil namja brengsek itu dengan panggilan akrab. Melihat namja ikan itu saja aku sudah ingin membunuhnya. Aish, apa-apaan dia terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin noona!

"Tapi Ming, biarkan aku membantumu."

Cih! Naja itu memohon setelah bertahun-tahun menyakiti Sungmin noona? Namja brengsek!

Kupandang Sungmin noona, berharap dia menolak permohonan namja ikan itu.

"Kurasa tidak buruk. Semakin banyak saham semakin besar keuntungan." Sahut Sungmin noona yang sukses membuatku ingin melompat dari jurang saat ini juga.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Tuan Cho?" Sungmin noona menatapku.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja ." jawabku, seketika tubuhku lemas.

*End Kyuhyun POV

.

.

.

Setelah 45 menit membicarakan proyek, Donghae pun pamit karena ada meerting. Hanya tersisa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama. Disinilah mereka, di sebuah cafe bernama 'Le appetite'

Suasana canggung mulai tercipta di antara mereka, "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada yeoja di hadapannya. Berharap bisa menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ada.

"Spaghetti seafood mint sauce dan espresso." Sahut Sungmin dingin.

"Baiklah.. Spaghetti seafood mint sauce dan espresso 2."

Setelah mencatat pesanan, pelayan undur diri dan kembali ke keadaan semula dimana suasana canggung menguasai.

"Ehem." Sungmin berdehem, jujur ia benci keadaan seperti sekarang. "Nona.""Tuan."

Sungmin tersenyum, "kau duluan."

"Ani kau saja." Balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang keluar jendela café seraya memainkan jemarinya, "Kau suka kopi juga?" sebuah pertanyaan sederhana terlontar indah dari mulut si nona angkuh ini.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin penuh tanya, Kyuhyun pikir pertanyaan yang keluar akan seputar proyek mengingat yeoja ini seorang workaholic. "Tidak begitu, hanya meminumnya sesekali. Waeyo?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan, "Sekarang giliranmu bertanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kurasa pertanyaanku akan kusimpan sampai saatnya tiba."

Sungmin mengeryitkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"  
Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Ani. Itu hanya pertanyaan tak penting Sungmin noona."

"_Nanti kau akan tahu Sungmin noona." _Katanya dalam hati.

.

.

TBC

Mian pendek dan makin gaje TwT

Author lg sibuk libura hahaha *plak

Eh maksudnya sibuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum kuliah. Auhor sedih banget sekarang FF Kyumin mulai jarang. *curcol

Aigo apa KMS makin punah ya? *amit amit jangan sampe

Baiklah sekian ocehan(?) author

Mohon review demi kelanjutan cerita ^^ minimal 20 review baru… pai paii *cipok reader


End file.
